1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to funnel structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automatic funnel including a buoyant ball operative to a check valve to provide visual indication of fluid within a container directed to the buoyant sphere to effect fluid collection in the sphere indicating ample fluid within the container structure to be filled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Funnels of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,776; 5,004,024; and 4,986,437.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a check ball structure arranged for projection into the lowermost end of the outlet tube of the funnel to indicate sufficient fluid within a container to be filled.